phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium
Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium is the fourth title in the popular RPG series - Phantasy Star - developed by SEGA. It follows events from Phantasy Star II by showing what happened to the great civilization developed in the Algo system after the demise of the Mother Brain and destruction of Parma. Release history *1993: Sega Genesis (JP) *1995: Sega Genesis (NA, EU) *1998: Sega Saturn, as part of Phantasy Star Collection (JP) *2008: PlayStation 2, as part of Phantasy Star Complete Collection (JP) *2008: Nintendo Wii Virtual Console (JP, NA, EU) *2012: Steam Synopsis : Main article: Story of Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium 1000 Years have passed since the events of Phantasy Star II, which precipitated the period of decline which came to be known as the Great Collapse. Life is improving once again, and old knowledge is being rediscovered. But dangerous creatures roam the landscape and a great evil is stirring. A group of protectors must rise to defend the Algo star system from this evil and those who worship it for their own ends... Gameplay Interface Combat in phantasy star 4 is turn based with a party up of up to five using attacks techniqes skills items and the ability to defend also the player is given the ability to use macros and run away. Dungeons Dungeons are like in the previous games, even each playing a major role in the game. Characters The main playable cast of Phantasy Star IV is as follows: *'Chaz Ashley' - a young hunter and the main protaginist of the game. An all-around character. *'Alys Brangwin' - a beautiful hunter who is Chaz's mentor and later partner. *'Hahn Mahlay' - a young scientist who works under Professor Holt. A skill-type character. *'Rune Walsh' - a mysterious wizard who is later revealed to be the fifth incarnation of Lutz. *'Gryz' - a motavian from Molcum who moves to Tonoe after Molcum is destroyed. A power-type character. *'Rika' - a numan who is curious about the world. A speed-type character. *'Demi' - an android who is over 100 years old. *'Wren' - an android who controls Zelan. Simular android type appeared in the previous game. *'Raja' - a priest from Dezolis who has a quirky sense of humor - of which only Rika is a fan. *'Kyra Tierney' - a headstrong esper who treats Chaz like a little brother. *'Seth' - an archeologist who is Dark Force in disguise. Items Weapons Armour Consumables Monomate *"A weak medicine that restores HP" Andidote *"A medicine that cures poison" Telepipe *"A magic item that can use 'RYUKA' power" Escapipe *"A magic item that can use HINAS power." Techniques Techniques in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium are magic-like abilities usable by player characters other than Wren, Demi, and Seth. Techniques expend TP for various effects, such as damaging and weakening enemies, healing and strengthening allies, and teleporting the party to safety. Skills Ally heal Ataraxia - Recovers some of the party's lost TP Medice - Strong Healing-class magic Medic Power - Cures near Death and Level 2 Healing-class magic on all Miracle - Level 4 Healing-class magic on all allies and androids Self heal Recover - Strong Healing-class magic on Demi Recover - Strong Healing-class magic on Wren Ally boost Vision - Dexterity up, all allies War Cry - Attack up, Gryz Blessing - Defense up, all allies Warla - Defense up, all allies Barrier - Magic defense up, all allies Enemy hinder Telele - Attack down, all enemies Illusion - Agility down, all enemies Shadow - Agility down, all enemies Mindblast - Agility down, all enemies Disrupt - Dexterity down, all enemies Stasisbeam - Freezes an enemy temporarily Earth - Stops one enemy Bindwa - Stops all enemies Moonshade - Stops all enemies Hyper Jammer - Stops all electrical enemies Weapon based damage Crosscut - More powerful attack Airslash - Attacks all enemies instead of one Vortex - More powerful attack, but only on one enemy Sweeping - Attacks all enemies instead of one Dblslash - More powerful attack Elemental damage Hewn - Physical attack vs. all enemies Phononmezer - Physical attack vs. all Burst Rocket - Physical attack vs. all enemies Corrosion - Physical attack vs. all enemies Astral - Energy attack vs. one enemy Legeon - Energy attack vs. all Flare - Energy attack vs. one enemy Positron Bolt - Energy attack vs. all Flaeli - Fire attack vs. one enemy Rayblade - Light attack vs. one enemy Tandle - Electric attack vs. all Efess - Holy attack vs. all St. Fire - Holy attack vs. all Death Death - Death vs. 1 target Eliminate - Death vs. one enemy Diem - Death vs. one Explode - Instant death vs. one enemy Deathspell - Instantly death vs. one enemy Crash - Attempts instant death on one enemy Holyword - Kills one enemy (Only if the enemy is evil, like all enemies in The Edge) Spark - Death vs. Electrical enemies Negatis - Death vs. all Enemies Random encounters Unique encounters Zio The character who would initially seem to be the main antagonist of the game. A black magician who wields evil powers stemming from his god, Dark Force, including the ability to turn people to stone and the Black Wave. Dark Force An evil emanation of the Profound Darkness, Dark Force returns in this final installment of the original series. It is fought 3 times and wields devastating powers - including the ability to disguise itself as a person - Seth. Lashiec Lashiec returns, having been brought back back to life by Dark Force, in the sole aim to foil the party's plan of bringing peace to Algo and to kill the modern day incarnation of Lutz, Rune. The Profound Darkness The main antagonist of the whole Phantasy Star series is unveiled in this game to be the scheming Profound Darkness who aims to destroy Algo to allow itself to manifest in existence. By the end of the game, the Profound Darkness appears in physical form to break Algo and faces the party as the final boss. Music Epilogue Walkthrough : Main article: Walkthrough for Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star (Original Series)